


Back to Work

by mini_joan_ferguson



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 02:55:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9472391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mini_joan_ferguson/pseuds/mini_joan_ferguson
Summary: Vera explodes





	

“Vera?” Joan called out for her wife from the doorway. No answer. Joan removes her heels, hangs up her jacket, and throws her keys in the bowl. She looked around downstairs in the laundry room, the bathroom, the study, the kitchen, and the living room, nothing. The Governor made her way upstairs to check for her protégé. She checked the spare bedroom, the bathroom, their bedroom. ‘Ah there she is’ thought Joan. She smiled to herself admiring her lovers sleeping form. Vera was stressed, Joan could see it even as she slept. Joan walked over to her side of the bed, sat down, and rubbed Vera’s back. She noticed Vera’s phone was opened to her messages. She was in the middle of texting Mr. Fletcher when she fell asleep it looked like. Joan read what her wife had put. ‘If you EVER put your hands on me again Mr. Fletcher I can promise you, Will Jackson will be the LAST person you’ll have to worry about…’ Joan smiled at how brave her protégé was, but her blood boiled as she read the message from Fletch. ‘I guess I just don’t understand why you won’t allow me to take you out on a date. You claim you are with someone, but I’ve never seen you with anyone. Is his name Adam again? Another fake fling Vera? I thought you would have learnt the last time. Threats are above you Ms. Bennett, I appalled at your behavior.’ Joan took the initiative to respond to his message while Vera slept. ‘While you THINK, you may understand me or ‘know’ me, I can assure you Mr. Fletcher, you don’t. NEVER underestimate the power of a changed woman. I will also educate you on my relationship that is absolutely none of your business, but if it shuts you the fuck up, then I’ll give you the answers you want since you clearly can’t move on. I am no longer available and never will be again. No, this person’s name is not Adam, nor or they a male. I am married and have been for several months. HER name is Joan. She doesn’t appreciate you constantly blowing up my phone, in fact she resents you for it. She showed me that there is more to a relationship than just taking advantage of a co-worker. You last chance was given to you three years ago, before she arrived at Wentworth. I want nothing to do with you, so do us all a favor and leave me alone. And before you go threating to tell the board about our marriage, they already know, we had to clear it through them before it could ever happen. You have yourself a nice evening Mr. Fletcher.’

Vera began to stir next to Joan and finally woke up. Her eyes were red, she had been crying. ‘He’s a dead man if he touches her again.’ Joan thought to herself. “Joan, I am really glad you are home. “Shhh, shhh, shhh. I’m right here beautiful. He will never touch you ever again. Mr. Jackson handled him accordingly.” “Joan I didn’t fear what he would do to me, I feared what you would do to him. I’m glad Will came in before you did. I don’t want you to lose your governorship because I’m being harassed.” Vera spoke a little above a whisper. She crawled into Joan’s lap and curled up under her chin. “I’m just glad you are okay. I would have never forgiven myself if he would have harmed you.” Joan rested her head on the top of Vera’s head. “I know, all I want you to do right now is try to forget today’s events and don’t let me go. I need you right now.” “You have me my dear, you always have and you always will.”

Vera’s phone goes off and Joan picks it up. She laughs at the message that came in from Fletch. Vera looks at Joan slightly confused, and then at her phone. “What’s so funny?” She reads her message first and then his. “You went off on Fletch and told him we were married? I don’t know what’s funnier, that fact that you told him or his reaction.” She laughs reading his message again. ‘You’re married? To the Governor? The same woman that tried to kill me? The one that manipulated EVERYONE? The one who caused you to get Hep C! Vera, she’s not good for you!’ Joan laughs and responds to him. ‘This is your last warning. Once again let me educate you. All these ridiculous accusations you are making once again are going to be shut down quicker than you brought them up. Yes, I am very happily married to our Governor. For your information, SHE didn’t try to kill you, Nils Jesper did that and he’s dead now. She never manipulated anyone. Every decision she makes is for the greater good. She’s not a psychopath like you and Mr. Stewart thinks she is. As far as my Hep C goes, during that riot, she had a choice to make, either way she was trying to protect us both. Had the prisoners caught wind of or feelings towards each other I would have had a target on my back permanently. We don’t negotiate with prisoners, surely, you’d know that. You are in no position to talk to me about right and wrong either because I wasn’t the one who raped a prisoner and then abused her. Nor are you in the position to tell me who is and isn’t right for me. YOU weren’t good for me. Always drunk, you come over unannounced, YOU took advantage of me. I didn’t want sex and yet, you took it, or attempted to. So, it’s YOU who’s not good for me. Don’t even bother responding because this conversation is over.’

Vera read the message that Joan sent to the neanderthal and her jaw dropped. Joan took advantage of her wife’s sudden shock to take the phone and put it on the nightstand. “He doesn’t know that my Hep C has be cured.” Joan ran her left hand down over Vera’s back. “What goes on with you is no longer his business and if he continues to harass you, it will be taken to the board and he will be terminated. He’s a rapist, a drunk, a predator, and someone that we don’t need to be associating with outside the prison.” Vera nodded in agreement before shifting to straddle the formidable governor. Joan rested her hands on either side of Vera’s face rubbing small circles on her cheeks. She knew she loved the smaller woman, but hearing her affirmation of Fletcher’s idiocrasy made her love the woman even more. Vera leaned in to take Joan’s bottom lip between her teeth, tugging on it before kissing her deeply. Joan growled, “You shouldn’t have done that Vera.” The smaller woman giggled into the kiss causing Joan to laugh. “Not right now Joan. We need to eat and we both have paperwork to do. If we do it tonight we don’t have to worry about it the rest of the weekend. Do you think the prison will be okay with both of us gone for the next two days?” “Mrs. Ferguson, I think the prison will be just fine without us for the next two days, and as far as the paperwork goes it can be put off for the night because I have a surprise for you.” Joan walked over to their walk-in closet and disappeared for a few minutes. ‘What in the world is she doing’ thought Vera. The taller woman returned with a form fitting, low cut, white, strapless dress for her and instructed her to put it on. She then returned to the closet to retrieve her tailored, 3-piece black suit and quickly put it on before pulling her hair out of its confined bun and pull it back into a ponytail.

Vera walked back into the bedroom sporting the dress Joan has picked out for her and spun around. Joan was standing in front of their stand-up mirror tying her tie when her wife walked in and spun around. Joan walked over to Vera and stood behind her, looking in the mirror, and admiring how well they fit together. She smiled down at her wife and placed her hands on the smaller woman’s stomach. “I wonder how much the dynamic of things would change if you had a life growing inside here.” It was a doubled statement, a question, and a loaded statement. Vera turned around in Joan’s arms, placed her hands on her chest, and looked up at her with a bewildered look. “Joan. Was that a question or a statement. Are you asking or telling?” “It is something I would like to talk about over dinner. That and a few other things as well.” Joan smiled before releasing Vera to grab their shoes, and walk downstairs. Once downstairs the women went to the kitchen to have a glass of wine before heading out the door to Joan’s car. Joan walked Vera over to the passenger side, opened her door, and helped her into her seat. When Vera was securely in her seat, Joan moved to the driver’s side and strapped herself into her seat. They were halfway to the restaurant Joan selected for their dinner when Vera slightly turned towards her wife and placed her right hand on Joan’s thigh. “Joan, I love you.” Smiling at the smaller woman Joan turned down the next road. “I love you too Vera.” Vera inched her hand up closer to her lover’s zipper. Joan shuttered, grabbing Vera’s hand, and flashing her a devious grin. “You shouldn’t do that Mrs. Ferguson. That is a VERY dangerous game you are attempting to play.” Vera wrenched her hand free placing it back where it was. “Oh, Joan if you only knew what I know.” She winked at Joan and straightened herself out.

Joan pulled up to Ezard, one of the fanciest restaurants in Melbourne. Vera’s eyes lit up as her jaw dropped. “Joan! Here? This is one of the fanciest restaurants around here! I can’t believe this!” Joan laughed to herself, then smiled at Vera. “Only the best for my beautiful wife.” The taller woman got out and made her way around to help the shorter woman out. They made their way up to the valet desk, before going inside to the reservation desk. “Ferguson for two.” Joan spoke to the receptionist. “Right this way ladies.” Vera intertwined her fingers with Joan’s and followed behind her closely. When they reached their table, they took their seats across from each other and ordered their wine. Joan stared at Vera, admiring her in her calmest form. She was in complete awe of her wife and was still blown away at how lucky she was to have her even after the incidents with the riot and Bea Smith, it took a toll on them both at the time, and Joan thought she had lost Vera for good after the death of Smith. Vera caught Joan staring at her with a pained expression. “Joan?” Vera slipped her fingers through Joan’s. “What is it?” Joan shook her head and smiled. She didn’t want to ruin the evening talking about that topic. Vera smiled at Joan and flashed her baby blues. “Nothing dear, let’s enjoy our dinner. We have four courses to get through.” The waiter brought a bottle to refill their wine glasses, and brought their first course. The both got through their Cured Kingfish in no time. No words were exchanged, just loving glances as the second course was brought to them. Steamed Scallop Dumplings. Vera excused herself to the restroom upon completing the second course.

Joan took the time to call Shane. “Shane, are you free right now? I require your assistance if you are available.” “Aunty Joan! I am always available to assist you and Aunty Vera. What can I do for my favorite aunty tonight?” “I have transferred funds to you, I need the flat to be a romantic explosion. Everywhere, all rooms of the house. Do you have a pencil and a piece of paper handy? Trust me you are going to need it.” Shane rummaged around finding what he needed, “Yes I am ready when you are.” Joan looked around before continuing to insure Vera wasn’t coming. “Look, I need you to get: two dozen pink roses, two dozen yellow roses, six dozen red roses, and six dozen white roses, Jasmine bath oil, Lavender body oil, romantic balloons, a box of chocolates tealight candles, and the most expensive bottle of red wine that you can find. With the red roses, take the petals off the stem and scatter them throughout the house. Except the trail leading up to the bedroom. Do red along the walls on the stairs and then white down the middle until you reach the bedroom. In the bedroom scatter the pink roses around the bed and on the bed, but before you do that, change the sheets to the red satin sheets that are in the closet. On the bed, if you have any white petals left make a large heart and put Vera’s name in it. Dig the bed curtain out of the closet and hang it above the bed. In the bathroom scatter the yellow petals everywhere. I will text you before we leave the restaurant, when I text you turn the water on all the way hot, then poor some of the Jasmine Oil into the water and add a layer or the yellow petals. Place the tealight candles where ever, just make it look romantic. The balloons I’d like them along the trail leading to the bedroom. With the left-over balloon’s put some in the living room and kitchen. There is a silver tray on top of the refrigerator, put the wine on that with two wine glasses and a few of the chocolates.” Shane scribbled everything down and decided he was going to add something to all this because his aunts deserved the best. “Geez what did Vera do?” Joan laughed. “You’ll find out soon enough what all of this is for. I must go she is coming. Love you Shane, and thank you for this, I owe you one.” With that she put her phone back in her pocket and smiled up at Vera.

Vera sat down smiling at Joan. “Shane?” Joan nodded. “Yes, I was checking on him to see how his new job was doing. He loves it!” Vera laughed at how high Joan’s voice got when she said that. The waiter brought out the third course while Vera was in the bathroom. The women set in to eat the Chinese style duck breast. The smaller woman slumped back into her chair after finishing her duck. “Oh, my god, Joan I don’t know if I can eat anymore.” Joan flashed a wicked grin. “Oh, I know I could eat a lot more.” The shorter woman blushed fifty shades of red as the double meaning fell from Joan’s lips. “That’s certainly NOT what I meant!” The waiter removed their plates and informed them that the last dish will be brought out to them shortly. “Vera, about what was said earlier, about starting a family?” Vera looked at Joan with a sparkle in her eyes, hanging onto every word flowing between Joan’s lips. “Yes?” “It was a question, more than a statement. I want to know your thoughts on us starting a family.” The waiter brought out the fourth course, Dark Chocolate Sphere. They began eating and continued their discussion. “Well, I think it is a wonderful idea. What were you thinking? Adoption?” Joan looked up from her dish and gazed at her wife. “Actually, I was thinking more along the line of artificial insemination.” Vera choked on her food. “Joan, you want ME to care the baby? I am more than happy with that idea, but working at the prison, is it such a safe idea?” Joan smiled. “I was prepared for you to say that. I will be bringing in another guard to do your normal duties and you and I will be working side by side until six months after the birth. It would give you an adequate amount of time to heal properly.” “Yes, I want this. With you. I love you Joan.” The waiter removed their plates, handed them the check, and proceeded to the front desk. “I love you too dear. Let’s go home.” They both rose from their seats and walked outside. Joan took out her phone and text Shane to let him know they were on their way home.

Once in the car, Vera began to have a flashback of what happened earlier. (Staff room) *Vera walked into the staff room over her locker to check her messages. “Hey Vera, are you free tonight, I want to take you out on a date to this new restaurant that was put in last week.” Mr. Fletcher closed her locker. “I wasn’t done in there. No I am not free Mr. Fletcher. I am busy now and tonight. You ruined your chances with me.” Fletch grows red with embarrassment and anger. “Let me guess you’re going out with Adam tonight. Another fake.” Vera turns around now with her back against the lockers. “Who I am with is none of your business Fletch. Stop putting your nose where it doesn’t belong. You have no respect for anyone or their privacy.” As she was getting ready to turn and walk away again, Fletcher grabs her and slams her against the locker pinning her there. Will opens the door slightly and see what is going on. He steps back out and radios the Governor, “03 to 01 Governor, staff room, now!” Joan is fuming for having demands made. Will realized he just yelled at the governor and shot her a text, “Fletch has Vera, didn’t mean to demand.” Joan read the message and ran through the prison towards the staff room.

Will flies through the door, grabbing Fletch by the jacket and slammed him into the lockers. The governor walked in as Will picked Fletch up and threw him into the table breaking it. Joan raised her eyebrow punitively and glanced at a shocked Vera. Will then begins to punch Fletcher and yell at him. “You don’t ever fucking touch a woman like that ever again! *Punch* What the fuck is wrong with you, mate?! *Punch* You ever touch her again and I will end you.” *Punch* Joan walked over to Will and grabbed his arm mid swing. “That’s enough Mr. Jackson.” Fletch looks at Will. “It’s you.” Will looks at Joan puzzled. Joan put her hand up. “I know exactly what this is about Mr. Jackson. Can you give us a moment? Sit with Ms. Bennett for a moment while Mr. Fletcher and I go for a walk.” Joan grabs Fletch by the tie and yanks him up off the ground. She drags him into the washroom and starts yelling at him. “You ever touch her again and you are through. You career in corrections will be over. Do I make myself clear?” Fletch had a nervous look in his eyes and nodded. “Get out of my prison. I will take over the rest of your shift. You better think long and hard about the damage you have now permanently caused this girl.” Fletch hung his head low and walked out. Joan walked out straightening her uniform.

Once Fletch was gone, Joan walked over to Will and Vera. Will was holding Vera close in his lap whispering to her. Vera hang onto him tightly and sobbed into his shoulder. “Shhh, he’s gone. He’s not going to hurt you ever again. I promise.” Vera curled into him tighter. Will kissed the top of her head and looked up at the governor with a knowing glance. Joan looked down at him smiling and mouthed a simple ‘thank you.’ “Hey, my affection can only go so far sweetheart. I think the person you really need to be curled up into right now is standing behind you.” Vera lifts her head and scrambles out of Will’s lap and into Joan’s arms. Joan picks her up and Vera locks her arms and legs around her. “You’re okay now, he can’t get you.” Joan looked at Will with a broken expression. Will placed his hand on the Governor’s arm. “If you need anything let me know. I will do what I can.” Joan smiled slightly. “Thank you, Mr. Jackson. I appreciate it. I think I am going to take her back to my office for now and send her home early. She doesn’t need to be here. Can you insure that I am not to be disturbed until further notice?” Will placed his hand on Vera’s back and rubbed it while addressing the Governor. “Yes Governor, I can do that. I will take on the rest of her duties for the day. I agree with you, she doesn’t need to be here. You shouldn’t leave her alone though. She needs you. I can take your shift as well. She needs you right now more than ever.” “You’re right.” They both looked at Vera who was now lightly snoring and laughed softly. “I’m going to get her out of here, hopefully without being seen. All the women are at dinner so I should go unnoticed.” Will nodded at the Governor.

“VERA!” Vera shakes her head and looks over at Joan. “Yes?” Joan looks at her puzzled. “Dear are you okay? You look pale.” She smiled and her heart fluttered with all the attention Joan gave her. “Yes, I’m okay now.” Joan turned down their road and placed her car in park before proceeding down the road. “JOAN! What are you doing?!” Vera squealed. “You’ll see my beautiful wife. No peeking either.” Joan popped her car back in drive and drove down the road. She pulled up into the driveway and turned off the car. “Wait here.” Joan shut her door, ran up to the front door to unlock it, pulled her phone out to record what was about to happen, and went back to help Vera out. They walked up to the front door and paused inside the door removing their shoes. Joan turned the recorder on after she instructed Vera to remove the tie. Vera pulls off the tie and gasps.

Tears threatening to fall as she looks around. “Joan, how did you? Shane! This is what you were talking to him about!” Joan walked over to her wife and turned the camera to face them both as she kissed her deeply. “Walk with me beautiful girl.” Vera takes Joan’s hand that was extended out to her. Joan leads her around the bottom half of the house blowing out all the tealight candles along the way because she knew where most of the rest of their time was going to be spent tonight. They eventually reached the stair case again. Vera turned Joan around and paused the recording long enough to push her tall lover against the wall and kiss her deeper than she’s ever kissed her before. Joan gently pushed her back. “Not yet Vera.” Joan turned the recording back on and flashed her a wicked smile. Joan proceed up the steps towards the bedroom. Vera opened the door to their bedroom and the tears fell freely. She walked in looking at all the sticky notes, rose petals, and balloons. She read each sticky note and let more tears fall. The silver tray caught her eye and she moved towards it to read the card that was on it. “Thank you for loving me so much, for seeing the best in me when I didn’t see it in myself, for always loving me and blessing me amid my failures. I can’t put into words exactly how I feel, but I know you see it in my heart and all the love it holds just for you.” More tears well up in her eyes as she continues to the bathroom. She opens the door and sinks to her knees. Joan turns the camera to herself. “And that ladies and gentleman is how you treat a lady. Take note. These are all tears of joy. Make her feel special on the most random days and she will fall in love with you all over again.” She turns the recorder off and goes over to Vera.

“Babe, come here.” Vera stood and wrapped her arms around Joan’s waist. Joan put her phone on the dresser and held Vera tightly. After a few moments, the smaller woman pulled back to stare at her lover. Joan looked down at her with a loving look. Vera grabbed Joan’s face and pulled it down into her fierce kiss. Joan groaned into Vera’s mouth. Vera grabbed Joan’s bottom lip with her teeth and pulled on it causing Joan to grunt at the pleasure and pain. The taller woman grabbed the shorter woman’s hips and lifted her up to pin her against the door frame to the bathroom. The shorter woman grabbed her wife’s vest and undid the buttons before moving on to her dress shirt. Joan began panting and reached up to stop Vera’s meticulous hands. Vera groaned at the loss of Joan’s lips on hers. “No, no, no, my beautiful wife. The rest of the night is all about you. I want to focus all my attention on you and I want you to completely relax under my touch.” Joan leaned in and kissed her. She used her generous hips to her advantage and help Vera up on the door frame. She ran her hands up Vera’s thigh and gasped when she got to her butt. She pulled back and looked at her lover. “Is this what you meant earlier when you said if only I knew what you knew? You mean we sat through that entire dinner and the dress is the ONLY thing you were wearing?! Vera Ferguson, YOU are in big trouble now.” Vera flashed her a devious grin and winked. “Yes, now shut up and kiss me dammit, I’m getting impatient.” “You shouldn’t have done that Vera.”

Joan latched onto Vera’s neck and licked the soft spot under her ear before running her tongue up the shell of her ear. Vera moaned and rolled her hips into Joan more. The taller woman let out a guttural primal growl and showed her pure dominance. She put the smaller woman down and took her over to the sink bending her over. The older woman ran her hands up the back of the younger woman’s thighs causing her to shutter. She spun her around and lifted her up on the sink. There was a sparkle in Vera’s eyes and it made Joan fall harder for her. “I love you.” Joan spoke softly after she placed her hands on Vera’s hips. Vera placed her arms around Joan’s neck and pulled her in for a kiss. She sighed as she rested her head against Joan’s rapidly beating heart. “I love you too Joan.”

A line, so small, so simple, strong enough to make even the highest walls come crumbling down if said by the right person. Joan was Vera’s right person and Vera was Joan’s right person. No one could tear them apart. They were inseparable. Two battered hearts needing the proper love, that no one else could give. Both women had deficits that needed to be fixed, but could only be fixed by each other.

“Come on, let’s get you in the bath.” Joan pulled Vera off the counter and decided to help her out of her dress. She turned Vera around to unzip the dress before facing her again. She ran her hands up Vera’s thighs again, but this time pushing the dress up. She continued pushing it up over her hips, tiny stomach, past her chest, and over her head. Joan removed Vera’s diamond earrings, but left her necklace on before walking her over to the edge of the tub. “Wait. I want you to get in with me. Please?” Joan smiled softly at her stunning wife. “Okay, I will get in with you.” Joan began to remove her clothes, but small hands stopped her large hands before she could take anything else off. “Let me do it, I want to.” Joan moved her hands and allowed Vera to take over. Vera worked each button painstakingly slow until it was free. Once all the buttons were undone, she placed her hands-on Joan’s chest and ran them down until she reached the button on her trousers. She undid the button and unzipped her trousers. Vera gently pushed her shirt down her long arms and let it fall to the floor, she then made her way back down to the trousers to push them down Joan’s long legs. Joan stepped out of them and pulled Vera into a deep kiss. “You’re a tease.” Vera smiled up at her with an innocent school girl look. “Me? No, never.” She then put her hands on the taller woman’s hips and pushed her shirt up and over her head. She made quick work of Joan’s underwear and placed a kiss on the inside of Joan’s thighs.

Joan pulled Vera up and helped her into the tub. She sat down before Vera did, and as Vera was about to sit down Joan placed a kiss on the inside of her thighs too. ‘Two can play at this game.’ Joan thought to herself. The smaller woman sat down and rested her head against the older woman’s shoulder. They both sighed at the feeling of finally being fully relaxed. “I love this feeling. I never thought I would be lucky enough to have this feeling. I thought that I was going to spend the rest of my life alone. No one was going to take me seriously and that hurt more than anything. I knew from the moment you set foot through those doors at Wentworth, YOU were the one I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. Not Fletch. Not Jake. Just you. I was determined to help you every step of the way. Even after you hurt me. I still wanted to help you. Jake was a horrible fling. Clearly didn’t know what he was doing.” Vera turned to face Joan, throwing her legs over Joan’s. “I know dear, It’s all over with. The storm is calmed and you have me. You will never lose me, I can promise you that. I fought for far too long and far too hard to get you back. I will never give that up. You are the first thing that I have gotten right, I can’t lose you.”

Vera put her hands on either side of Joan’s face and pulled her into a slow, deep, and passionate kiss. Joan groaned at the intensity of the heated kiss and put her hands-on Vera’s hips to pull her into her lap all the way. The taller woman then ran her hands around and down over the smaller woman’s lower back and began drawing circles. Vera shivered in response feeling the lump in her throat grow. She moaned into Joan’s mouth. “J-Jo-Joan. Lower. I need…” Joan stopped her movement, pulled back and looked at her lover with a comical grin. “What’s that dear? What do you need? Is there something that I can help you with?” The smaller woman grabbed the taller woman’s hands and moved them back around down to aching core. “Joan, I need you. All of you, right now. My heart is skipping beats, this lump in my throat keeps growing, my core is aching to feel your touch, and my lips need to feel yours.” Joan groaned at the words falling from her lover’s lips. “You need me right here?” Joan teased Vera’s entrance making the smaller woman shake with pleasure. “Yes.” Vera hissed as Joan’s fingers penetrated her core and began thrusting in and out. “Fuck. Joan. D-do-don’t stop. God that feels good.” The praising encouraged Joan to pump harder, but then she decided to slow it down and then stop completely. She removed her fingers, cleaned them off then reclined back with her arms behind her head, and closed her eyes.

Vera’s head started to spin, she was completely turned on now and Joan just stopped. ‘What the fuck,’ she thought. “Joan? Wh-what are you doing?” Joan didn’t even open her eyes. “relaxing dear. What are you doing?” Vera just stared at her in dismay. She couldn’t believe this was happening. “Um…I-I don’t know.” Vera had a light bulb turn on and she grinned deviously at the woman under her with her eyes closed. ‘Two can play at this game’ she thought to herself. In one swift motion Vera latched onto Joan’s neck and thrusted two fingers inside her lovers dripping core. “FU-FUCK! VERA!” Joan’s eyes shot open and she gripped the sides of the bath tub tightly. Vera releases Joan’s neck with a pop. “Yes Joan?” Joan shutters as Vera curls her fingers and begins tapping her G-spot. “Point made, you win!” Joan gasps as Vera removes her fingers and grins down at her lover. Joan took that moment to get out of the tub and dry off. “Stay here in the tub.” Joan left and Vera complied.

When Joan returned, she was fully dressed. Vera frowned and began to pout. “Vera come on, let’s get you out. The smaller woman stood and let the taller woman dry her off before helping her out of the tub. When she was out of the tub, Joan struck. She was bent over the counter with Joan’s shaft drove up to her hilt before she knew what had happened. “FUCK!” Joan smiled down at her and slammed her hips into her wife. “Oh god, Joan. Yes!” The taller woman retracted and left the bathroom. She removed the harness, cleaned it, and put it away. Vera was left bent over the sink with her head spinning again. ‘Damn her!’ thought Vera. “JOAN! YOU BETTER HOPE I DON’T CATCH YOU WHEN IM DONE!” Joan laughed and hid in the closet knowing full well that is where Vera would go first. Her plan was slowly coming into play, thankfully she had moved the tray that was on the bed before she decided to hide in the closet.

Vera stormed out of the bathroom towards the closet. “JOAN! WHERE IN THE HELL DID YOU GO?!” Joan suppressed a laugh by placing her hands over her mouth. Vera looked around and went to the closet to open the door. As she opened the door, Joan flew out grabbing her by the waist and picking her up. Vera dropped her towel in the process. “GOD DAMMIT JOAN! You scared the shit out of me.” Joan laughed as she walked Vera over to the bed and dropped her down onto the mattress. Vera moved up towards the headboard and relaxed back against the pillows. She closed her eyes, taking in the calming silence. She felt Joan shift on the bed, when she opened her eyes Joan was pushing her thighs apart. Joan was on her knees, pelvis against Vera’s with Vera’s legs thrown over her thighs, putting her hair up into a ponytail. “No more teasing Joan. I need you. I don’t think I can wait any longer. “Oh, but my beautiful butterfly, I think you can. You see, tonight, I’m going to push you to your limits then back off, until I leave you begging for more. I enjoy hearing you beg, as you enjoy watching me lose all control under your touch.” Vera shuttered at Joan’s words and her now close proximity.

Joan lowered herself down onto her hands and blew on Vera’s ear causing her to arch her back. Feeling the heat coming from the smaller woman’s core, the tall Russian growled and thrusted her hips into the smaller woman. They both groaned at the friction. The older woman stood up and started to remove her pants, but she felt tiny hands stop her and they took over. The brunette undid the button and unzipped the zipper painstakingly slow making the taller woman grow frustrated. Joan tried to push her pants down, but Vera swatted her hands away. “Two can play at this game.”


End file.
